


I care about you

by NerdyCJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyCJ/pseuds/NerdyCJ
Summary: Summary: Inspired by Paquim youtube channel and her amazing Drarry videos; especially one titled I care about you. This work is submitted as part of the ways I want to kiss you; 30-day challenge. Totally AU.  This will be 30 chapters long, and I only have a vague idea on how I want to do this story so hang tight with me on this journey.





	I care about you

“That’s enough Hermione. You never used to be so...” Pausing Harry grimaced, green hues looking down at the dining room table as his expression changed from annoyance to penitence. “I’m sorry for being a prat.” Harry sighed, studying the grooves of the oak wood, thin but short fingers tapping the table softly. “I know you mean well but since things tapered off with Ginny and I declined the Auror program I haven’t felt quite like myself. I appreciate your tenacity, but I don’t want the excitement the Aurors offer. I know Ron will do amazing things once he finishes the training program, but it should be on him to do well. I want to see him thrive outside of my shadow.” Casting weary eyes upwards, Harry pressed his lips together.  
Observing the fond gaze Hermione focused on his face, her chocolate hues soft on him as lips turned upwards in a small smile, slightly parting. “Your right Harry. I guess I’m concerned because Ron and I are working in the same building and you have so much potential I don’t want to see you burn out. If you need time to find yourself, you are well entitled to that. Just stop keeping me and Ronald in the dark? We love you Harry. I may be busy writing magical legislator and Ron is training, but when you feel overwhelmed or lost we care.”  


The flames of the dining room hearth flickered green, Ron stepping out of the flames and brushing off soot from his trainee robes. Eying the guilty yet hopeful expression in Harry’s face and the calculating look Hermione was giving their mate, his freckled nose wrinkles in thought before crossing the small space between himself and Hermione perched at their table. Lean, slightly golden fingers from outdoor training grasp her shoulders and her attention successfully diverts. Hermione’s neck curving upwards as her hues brighten with love and excitement, enraptured in his blue eyes.  
“Interrogating Harry?” Teasing, Ron bends at the waist, knees lowering him to her height as he presses thin lips to her brow, trailing them down the curve of her petite nose and pressing another soft kiss to the tip.  


“hmm, just making sure he knows what he wants. That he knows we care” Smiling brightly at Ronald’s tender affection, she tilts her chin, repositioning so she can slot her lips over his own, her fuller bottom lip parting as she speaks against the gentle kiss. “Hello love.”  


Harry watches them, brows arching upwards at the affection they openly share and he feels ashamed at the jealousy pooling in his gut. They were his best friends, but they had each other and successful careers. He wanted the same. Someone who wanted him, not the chosen one. A career he earned, not handed to him. Standing, he palms his keys in his pocket, grateful he decided against flooing. Driving home seemed to be what he needed to clear his head. “Alright guys, I’ll leave you to it”  


“Are you sure harry, I can order out” Hermione turns her head back towards harry, ending her short kiss with Ron. Ron smiles against her more manageable curls, nodding. “Yeah mate.”  
Shaking his head, a warm feeling replacing the conflicting feeling in his core. “No guys, really. I should be heading back anyways before dark.” Flashing the keys in his palm, Ron sighs as Hermione nods understanding.  
“Please drive safe, harry” They both call as Harry leaves the dining room, crossing the sitting room and leaving through the front door of their flat.


End file.
